The World's Greatest Valentine (Remake Version)
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: A Remake of the story. Twilight and Applejack try to give Pippi a Valentine's day gift.


Twilight: [opens his house door with a bunch of hearts in his arms] Happy Hearts and Hooves Day, Canterlot City! [throws hearts everywhere. He hands one to Squidward, but he rudely tears it up. He gives one to Mrs. Puff, but her boat runs into a fire hydrant. He gives Plankton a tiny heart using tweezers. Twilight leaps over to Applejack's place]  
Applejack: Happy Hearts and Hooves Day, Twilight. I'm nuts for you. [gets out an acorn nut with an arrow stuck through it]  
Twilight: [puts the acorn away and takes out a bottle of chocolate syrup] Well, I'm bubbles for you, Applejack. [blows a chocolate heart bubble]  
Applejack: [Opens a door on her helmet for the chocolate heart to go into; eats it] Mmmm, chocolate. Mighty tasty. Pippi's gonna love the one you made for him. [a chocolate balloon is shown and then Twilight and Applejack run over and Applejack gets into the basket] Take me through the plan again.  
Twilight: Okay. [Twilight blows a chocolate carnival] Step one: [manly voice] Pippi and I get to the Hearts and Hooves Day carnival. [a chocolate Twilight and Pippi fly in and hop onto the carnival] Step two: I position Pippi and myself on top of the Ferris wheel. [both of them hop over to the Ferris wheel where it rides up to the top. Blows a chocolate hot air balloon] Step three: You arrive at designated checkpoint for maximum visual contact. [the balloon floats over above the carnival] Step four: Pippi is thrilled. Mission accomplished. [chocolate bursts all over the screen and then we see Pippi with a Hearts and Hooves Day shirt and putting a big rock on the ground and pounds the rock into the shape of a heart and picks it up] Hi, Pippi.  
Pippi: [imagines the heart is talking to him] Hello?  
Twilight: Pippi, it's me, Twilight.  
Pippi: Twilight, what are you doing in there?  
Twilight: Pippi!  
Pippi: Oh, my gosh! Sponge...Twilight is stuck inside this rock! [screams] Hold on, buddy, I'll get you out! [smashes the rock into a pile of dirt] Twilight? Twilight?  
Twilight: Pippi...  
Pippi: Twilight! [cries and rubs the pile of dirt against the side of his face] Twilight...!  
Twilight: Pippi, I'm right behind you! [Pippi turns around]  
Pippi: There you are. [holds the pile of dirt in his hands] Happy Hearts and Hooves Day! Here's your present.  
Twilight: And I have a present for you!  
Pippi: You do?  
Twilight: It's the greatest... [Pippi gets excited] ...the bestest... [Pippi gets more excited] ...the most fantabulous... [Pippi gets even more excited] ...present ever! [bounces and rolls all around all excited and overjoyed] But you can't have it yet. [Pippi stops rolling and bouncing around]  
Pippi: Huh? Why not?  
Twilight: Because it's not ready yet.  
Pippi: Is it ready now?  
Twilight: Not yet.  
Pippi: How about now?  
Twilight: Do you want to ruin the surprise?  
Pippi: Yes!  
Twilight: Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh!  
Pippi: Oh, come on, please!  
Twilight: Hmmm...nope, sorry.  
Pippi: [grabs on to Twilight's legs and feet] You gotta tell me!  
Twilight: No can do! [laughs] You'll just have to wait! [Twilight walks off with Pippi still hanging on his legs and feet]  
Pippi: Please. Oh please... [still hanging on his legs we see Twilight walking through the middle of nowhere] ...please-please-please-please. Tell me-tell me-tell me. Please?!  
Twilight: Okay, Pippi, here we are  
Pippi: [gasps as he sees the carnival] You got me a carnival? Mine! All mine, mine, mine, mine. [Pippi runs inside the carnival and Twilight runs in behind him] Mine, mine, mine! All right, everybody out! This is my carnival!  
Twilight: It's not the carnival.  
Pippi: Oh.  
Twilight: [takes a quarter out of his pocket] Here, why don't you take this quarter and...  
Pippi: [snatches it from Twilight] Oh my gosh, a quarter! I've always wanted a quarter!  
Twilight: It's not the quarter.  
Pippi: Oh.  
Twilight: Now, take that quarter and buy some cotton candy... [Pippi interrupts and Twilight's finger deflates]  
Pippi: Cotton candy! I can't believe it! [Pippi chases the cotton candy seller] Cotton candy!  
Cotton Candy Seller: Hey, get away! Hey!  
Applejack: Applejack to Twilight. [Twilight takes out a walkie-talkie where Applejack's voice is coming from] Applejack to Twilight. Come in, Twilight.  
Twilight: Ten-four, Applejack, Twilight here. [we see Applejack closing in with the balloon on the carnival]  
Applejack: [floating toward the carnival in the balloon] I got a visual on the carnival. You want me to bring her in?  
Twilight: Ohh, not yet, Applejack. Pippi's still trying to guess what his Valentine is.  
Applejack: [chuckles] You are such a kidder. Applejack out. That Twilight... [a group of orange flying oysters are heading toward the balloon] Scallops...chocolate-eating scallops!  
Pippi: So if it's not cotton candy, then what is it? I can't take it!  
Twilight: You'll have to guess!  
Pippi: [points at a tent] This tent?  
Twilight: No.  
Pippi: [holds up a man who is waiting in line for Heart-A-Whirl] This guy?  
Twilight: No. [we see micro-organisms crawling around; it's Pippi's view through a microscope]  
Pippi: This paramecium?  
Twilight: [laughs] Nope.  
Pippi: [giggles] Heh, you're a sly one. I can't find here in the carnival...because it's on top of Mount 'Climb Up and Fall Off'. [runs up the mountain and falls off then runs back to Twilight] It wasn't there either!  
Twilight: Are you sure? [runs up mountain and falls off again; Twilight uses his walkie-talkie to tell Applejack something] Twilight to Applejack, you can bring it in now. [Applejack is using a whip to shoo the scallops away]  
Applejack: Uhh, Twilight, we got ourselves a little problem. I got a pack of chocolate-eating scallops trying to rustle the balloon! Hi-yah! Get away, you sweet-toothed varmints! Hi-yah! I'm going to be a little late!  
Twilight: Late? But what about... [Pippi still jumping on and off mountain] ...Pippi?  
Applejack: Hing-ya! Take him up to the Ferris wheel and I'll meet you there! Applejack out!  
Twilight: [puts away the walkie-talkie] If Pippi doesn't get his valentine... [screams]  
Pippi: [suddenly appears from behind, all bruised] I'm pretty sure it's not up there, Twilight!  
Twilight: Pippi! Uhh, actually it's on the Ferris...  
Pippi: Ferris wheel! [he grabs Twilight and runs toward it; cut to them on the Ferris wheel being brought to the top] I'm ready for the greatest Hearts and Hooves present in the whole world now, Twilight.  
Twilight: Well, this is where you're gonna get it...I hope. Just keep looking out there, pal. [Twilight talks to Applejack again on the walkie-talkie] Twilight to Applejack, Twilight to Applejack, come in, Applejack! [Applejack is still fighting the chocolate eating scallops]  
Applejack: Applejack to Twilight, I got my ox in a ditch here! I'm way off course! The scallops are eating the balloon! They're everywhere! [One scallop bites the balloon and the air goes out and it floats down] Aw, shoot! We're going down, Twilight! Switch to plan B!  
Twilight: No, no, B, Applejack! No, B! [Pippi is smiling big waiting for his surprise] Uh, Pippi, you know how sometimes you plan something special and things don't just work out?  
Pippi: No...no...eh-gee! Holy mackerel! Is it hot up here or what?! [rips off his shirt and moves the ferries wheel seats back and forth and then up and down. Next, the ferries wheel is jumping up and down and then Twilight puts out his hand/arm]  
Twilight: Pippi, here it is! [Pippi stares at Twilight's hand/arm]  
Pippi: What's that?  
Twilight: It's a handshake...a friendly handshake.  
Pippi: A handshake? That's the big gift? You got me a handshake?  
Twilight: A friendly handshake. Happy Hearts and Hooves Day! [Pippi shakes his hand and stares it and makes a grumpy looking face. Twilight laughs and throughout their playtime in the carnival, Pippi has the same grumpy look on his face. Later, the scene cuts to them sitting in the bench.]  
Pippi: I've been thinking. At first, a handshake doesn't seem like much, but really it's the thought that counts… [a woman walks up with a box shaped like a heart full of chocolates in her arms]  
Fran: Hey, Twilight, I just wanted to thank you for this box of chocolates.  
Twilight: Uh, no problem, Fran. [walks off]  
Pippi: And even though I was expecting more... [a man with roses walks up]  
Dave: Thanks for the roses, Twilight. Happy Hearts and Hooves Day.  
Twilight: You too, Dave. [walks off]  
Pippi: And not that it matters that we've been friends for so long... [some woman walks by with a bike]  
Female human: Hey, Twilight, thanks for the bike! [talking to Pippi] Can you believe this guy? I just met him this morning! [Pippi begins to fume]  
Pippi: So, as I was saying...  
Male human: Excuse me, do you guys have the time?  
Pippi: [snaps and yells with rage, which is followed by him picking up and throwing the human across the screen] Pippi needs love, too! [Pippi goes psycho freaky. A crashing sound is heard. He bangs his stomach like a gorilla, grunts angrily as he runs closer towards the screen, angrily approaches a balloon cart, then cuts the balloon strings from a salesman and smashes the balloon cart with his buttocks. Cut to scene where children play with a guy in a heart suit; the children run off as Pippi approaches] I defy you, Heartman! [Pippi rips the suit in half and continues his rampage]  
P.A. System: Attention everyone, there's a chubby pink starhuman on the loose! [everyone runs screaming; Pippi sees a twirl-around ride that has hearts on it and goes mad over it]  
Pippi: Heart on stick must die! [goes to the pole and tries to pick it up; gives up eventually in tiredness; Pippi sees a little girl eating a heart-shaped lollipop] Heart on stick must die! [grabs it, breaks it, and stuffs it in his mouth. The girl screams as Pippi takes the lollipop.]  
Twilight: [gasps] Pippi!  
Pippi: [Turns around with an evil look on his face; angrily grumbles gibberish, making everyone scared and run to a dead-end at the Goo Lagoon dock; Pippi roars with rage] Huaaagh!  
[Everyone gets scared.]  
Pippi: Give me Twilight! [Twilight is thrown in front of the group of citizens]  
Twilight: [laughs nervously]  
Pippi: You broke my heart! Now I'm gonna break something of yours!  
Twilight: Okay, Pippi, I know I deserve this. [notes the crowd] But, do they?  
Pippi: They didn't get me anything either! [They throw a pile of gifts at Pippi's feet] Nope, it's too late for that now... for all of you! [walks onto and over the gifts, about to kill everyone, starting with Twilight. The citizens take a step back and Twilight is scared]  
Applejack: Yee-haw! Get along, little shellfish! Gallop, you scallops! [whipping the scallops as she lands in the carnival with the balloon and letting scallops go]  
Twilight: Yeah! Applejack's here! Woo-hoo! Look, Pippi, it's here! It's here! The best Valentine in the whole wide world is right behind you! [jumping up and down pointing behind Pippi]  
Pippi: [ignores Twilight] Sure it is.  
Twilight: I'm telling you, it's right there! Turn around!  
Pippi: Uh-uh.  
Twilight: Pippi, just turn around! [Pippi still wouldn't listen. Everyone is yelling at Pippi to turn around, but he doesn't]  
Crowd: Turn around! / You nincompoop! / Why you?  
Pippi: You must think I'm pretty dumb, huh?  
Crowd: Yes! Turn around!  
Pippi: No.  
Crowd: Turn around! Turn around!  
Pippi: Nuh-uh. I'm gonna say this once and I'm not going to say it again, so pay attention. I am not, I repeat, not going to turn around for any reason...ever!  
Applejack: Howdy, Pippi!  
Pippi: [turns around] Hi, Applejack! [notices the chocolate balloon, then is confused and speaks gibberish]  
Twilight: Happy Hearts and Hooves Day, Pippi! [Pippi jumps for joy and jumps on the balloon]  
Pippi: Yay! My valentine! Hey, is this solid chocolate?  
Twilight: Pippi, no! [Pippi bites the balloon and chocolate explodes everywhere. Twilight and Pippi are in the mess]  
Pippi: Aw, Twilight... you didn't have to get me anything.


End file.
